Talk about going to extremes!
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Allen and Kanda are in a secret relationship or so they think. Roevelier then discovers 2 young Exorcist Making out in the cafeteria and gets pissed! What will happen once he decides that relationships are forbidden? Hint of Lenalee/Lavi One-Shot.


Hello there people =)

I read the fic its not fair by xtake-me-awayx

and i liked it a lot!

so it inspired me to do a similar one... yeah i know so unoriginal of me xD but i really like the idea of the forbidden relationship by Central

Well Allen/Kanda's relationship will always be forbidden but yeah.

Hope you guys like it! and check out the other one! =)

* * *

"Allen…" Kanda said as he pinned his Moyashi onto the bed. "Are you sure you want this? There's no turning back once I start" he moved his head closer to Allen's until there foreheads where touching, with one of his hands he caressed Allen's cheek gently.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want this" Allen said and gave Kanda a big smile. "Besides I really NEED it right now, don't make me wait Kanda" Kanda gave him a smirk and dived in for a kiss, he too really needed his Moyashi… there was a knock on the door.

"A-L-L-E-N!" came the cheerful voice from outside. "Komui is calling for Y-O-U!"

"Fucking Rabbit" Kanda whispered as he got of Allen, he took Mugen from the side table and gave Allen a 'We-will-continue-this-later' look. Allen gave him a smile.

"Coming Lavi!" he said then added "I just wanted to see him Kanda you don't have to get all aggressive"

Kanda gave him a confused look, Allen pointed at Mugen.

"Well you better not be fucking grabbing my things next time, Moyashi" he opened the door and saw a Rabbit listening closely.

"Move it Stupid Rabbit" he said then walked to his room.

"Whoa. What you do Allen?" Allen was still sitting on his bed, trying to get rid of a certain problem.

"I just took Mugen for a while" he said smiling. "The thing interest me that's all"

"Oh cool me too man! I'm going to try to steal it too!" he said then laughed "Well come on I think Komui has a mission for us"

Kanda was sitting on his bed. Damn Rabbit. He was going to get him for that later. He sighed no he was not since the Stupid Rabbit didn't know what he was interrupting. Nobody in the Order knew about their relationship and by the looks of it it was going to stay that way. There was a knock on his door.

"What?" he growled.

"Hey Kanda, its Lenalee, Komui is asking for us"

"Che" a mission, he thought. He opened the door and followed Lenalee but the odd thing about it was that they where going to the cafeteria.

"I thought we had a mission"

"That's what I thought, but he told me to come to the cafeteria, weird" Once they got there they realized that all the Exorcists where there, the science department and even the finders. Kanda spotted Allen with Lavi almost all the way in the back.

"Y-U-U-C-H-A-N!" Lavi sang as he waved his hands in the air. "Were over here!" Allen gave them a smile.

It took several minutes for them to settle down, but when they did Rovelier came to the front, Komui at his side uncomfortable.

" I have called all of you here for one reason. Why are we here people?" he asked.

What kind of question is that? Kanda thought This is a waste of time. There was a moment of silence then Jonny was the one to answer.

"To fight the Akuma and beat The Millennium Earl"

"Yes. That is correct to fight the Akuma and get rid of those filthy Noahs" he quicky glanced at Allen. Which Kanda didn't fail to catch and it pissed him off.

"So that means we don't have time for distractions" This time it was Reever to speak.

"What do you mean by distractions?" there was another pause.

"Distractions" he repeated " There is a lot of types of distractions, but there is one I have in mind." He made yet again another pause. "This morning, I caught 2 Exorcists making out in the cafeteria"

"SO what?" various people said t the same time.

"So what?" Roevelier repeated "The thing is that we did not come here to 'make out' we did not come here to find Love and 'Make out' we are here on a mission people and that mission is to kill Akuma and fight the Noahs! We don't have time to be thinking about Love and 'Making out'" There another pause.

"So that is why I have called all of you here today. I do not care what you are, Exorcist, Finder, or even if your from the science department. You are all forbidden to be in a relationship! I will not allow this, we are here to fight Akuma, I will repeat it as many times needed to fight Akuma and win against the Noahs!"

A lot of people began to murmur, it got louder and louder by the minute, filled by complaints and disproval.

"Silence" Komui said. " If central has decided that there is to be no relationships, then we should all obey"

Lenalee stood up.

"I have a complaint" she said in a strong and serious voice.

"What is it dear?" Roevelier a grin on h is face.

"That just cant be. We have our rights as well. A lot of us didn't choose to be here, we were forced" she paused and gave a quick glance at Kanda and Allen who were sitting next to each other.

"Even if our main goal is to fight Akuma, we need a break from all that. We NEED the detractions in order to not go insane"

That's right. Lenalee was suspicious of Kanda and Allen. She kind of thought they felt something for each other. The first time she thought that was when she caught Kanda smiling while he was looking at Allen, and the other was when they were in the cafeteria Allen had brushed away a piece of hair that was in Kanda's face, maybe thinking she had not noticed.

"Go insane you say? That's why we bring in Strong people"

"Strong people tend to go insane" She said here voice still strong and confident.

"Lenalee" her brother said " Just leave it will you?"

"How do you want me to-" Komui gave here the look of 'I- told –you- to- let -it -be'

"Is there anyone else with a complaint?" he asked. He sounded so sure of himself. "If not this meeting is over" All the people began to get to whatever they were doing before, clearly nobody liked what Roevelier had just said.

"How could this be?" Lenalee said as she took a seat at one of the tables, Lavi, Allen and Kanda with here.

"That dudes is nuts!" Lavi said " Maybe he just got jealous that he doesn't have nobody to make out with" he started to laugh. Lenalee quickly glanced at Kanda and Allen again.

"Che, Whatever, its not like it affects me" Kanda said and walked out.

Or does it? Lenalee thought.

"I don't have a Lover so it doesn't affect me neither" Allen gave them a smile and also walked out.

Or do you? She thought again.

…

"What the fuck?" Kanda said as he sat in his bed. " That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

"We never make out in the cafeteria…." Allen said without thinking.

"He was not talking about us if that's what you're worried about" Allen also took a seat.

"This happens when I was finally thinking about announcing our relationship" he sighed.

"You were?"

"Yeah…" Allen gave Kanda a hug. "Allen?"

"Thanks Kanda"

"Uh ok?"

Then out of nowhere, Allen tackled Kanda.

"Moyashi?"

"You said, that we where going to finish what we started right? Then how about now?" Allen gave Kanda a gentle kiss on the lips then pulled back.

" I love it when you talk like that" Kanda said "Prepare yourself Allen because you have gotten yourself in some trouble" with a quick movement Kanda flipped themselves so he was the one on top. He leaned in for a kiss, there lips where centimeters apart from each other, barely touching… when there was another knock on the door. Kanda paused and turned around to glare at the door.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"We came to do inspection" an unfamiliar voice announced.

"Inspection?" Kanda asked and looked down at Allen, who had the same confused look.

"Yes. Roevelier has sent us to inspect all rooms after 10, every one has to be in their rooms by then"

"What?" Kanda growled as he got off Allen. The mentioned sat down and grabbed a book that was laying on the floor. Kanda went to open the door. There were 2 men, wearing all black, their face covered.

" Allen Walker" one of them said " What are you doing here? It is past 10"

"No one told us about this" Kanda said his voice filled with poison.

"I came to borrow a book" Allen said as he began to get up.

"Besides" Kanda said " We are both men, What can we possible do?" even thought Kanda could come up with a LOT of things he could do with Allen.

"Roevelier says it doesn't matter the sex, every one in their rooms by 10"

"I will get going then" Allen said as he quickly squished though the 2 men.

"Do we trust that you don't have hidden anybody in your room Sir Kanda?"

Kanda gave them the darkest glare he could make and shut the door in their faces. He went back to his bed.

"This is just fucking great!" Kanda said "Just fucking great"

The next day they were all at the cafeteria, each eating their usual meal. But Roevelier had gone to the extremes. There was people in black everywhere! In the cafeterias, in the hallways even in the bathrooms! You had no private time at all.

"Lenalee are you going to eat that?" Lavi asked as he stared at the chocolate ice-cream in front of her.

"Huh? Oh no you can eat it if you want Lavi"

"Sweet!"

Lenalee glanced over to Kanda and Allen. Kanda seamed to be frustrated and in a bad mood. On the other hand Allen looked his normal cheerful self.

"Did you hear about the new rule?" asked Lavi still with his mouth full. "That is so lame. Really there going to come to our rooms every single day?"

"They went in to yours to?" Allen asked as he took a bit of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Yeah! It caught me by surprise, I didn't expect them to go that far. I mean he didn't even say that in the meeting."

"He's a coward that's why" Lenalee said, she too was not in the best mood. Even if it didn't affect here at all it still pissed here off. Lavi put his hand on top of hers.

"Don't be mad Lenalee! I'm sure its just temporary" a man in black got Lavi from both hands and put them on is back.

"aw aw aw aw! What did I do?"

"You are not allowed to make physical contact" the man said as he released his hands. This made Lenalee in an even worse mood. She finally snapped.

"What the fuck? He just touched my hand! How is that 'making out?' he said making out! He said Love! Lavi is my fucking friend!"

"Could lead to something else" the man said calmly.

"Wha- Lead to something ELSE? SOMETHING ELSE?"

"Lenalee its ok!" Lavi said as he gave her a smile. "Don't make a fuss over it"

Lenalee sat back down and snatched the ice-cream from Lavi's hands.

"I need something sweet" he smiled.

…

"Kanda…I hate this!" Allen said as he sat next to him, it was about to be 10. " I'm getting tired of this! Its been a fucking week already! And it doesn't seem that it will end anytime soon!"

"Oh? My Moyashi said a bad word" he said grinning.

"Shut up Kanda I'm serious"

"Fine, I know we cant do anything because of those bastards"

"We should do something about it" Allen said as he put his head in between his hands.

"Like what?"

"We should complain."

"Heh. We should" Kanda attacked Allen and pinned to the bed.

"What are you doing Kanda?" Kanda gave him a kiss. "Your staying with me tonight Moyashi"

"What? You know I cant"

"I don't care, I am sick of it as well, I don't care what happens anymore I want you Allen" he checked the clock it was 10 already, pretty soon there was going to be knock on the door.

He kiss him one more time, his hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"K-kanda?" Allen managed to say but Kanda's lips were once again on top of his. Allen decided to give in and reached out for Kanda's hair, he pulled his bow off, letting all the dark hair fall down.

There was a knock.

"Go the fuck away" Kanda said as he continued to kiss Allen.

"You know we have to inspection" the man said.

"I'm busy" Kanda said as he took off his own shirt. The mans didn't even bother to ask another question and forced the door open. The scene in front of them was shocking, Allen was un the bottom, shirts unbutton and pants undone, Kanda's hair was down and his shirt was no where to be found.

"Che I told you guys I was busy"

"What do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm about to devour my Moyashi" he said and gave Allen another kiss.

"Get off the boy" the man said.

"Why should I?"

"It's the rules"

"I don't give a shit about the rules"

"K-kanda…"

"Get off him" the man repeated.

"Force me" Kanda said as he once again kissed Allen.

"K-kanda I thing we should do what-"

"No"

"Kanda, get off him" they both looked. It was Komui and Rovelier.

"I'm not going to Komui"

"Why not? Its easy just get off him"

"I'm going to get thing straight with you guys, I dont give a shit about the rules, you cant control who and when you fall in love. I want Allen I want him to be mine and mine alone. if you want to kick us out of the organization fine! Fire us! We don't care do we Allen?"

Allen shuck his head.

"Its not fair that we cant distract ourselves from reality even for a little while."

"Fine" Rovelier said.

"Fine?" Komui asked surprised.

"Yes. Fine let them do whatever they want but when it comes to fighting Akuma and the Noahs your feeling better not get in between"

Komui just looked at Rovelier. This man is bipolar he thought.

"If you guys don't mind, I need to take a certain boys virginity, so leave"

* * *

Please Review people ;D


End file.
